


【立克】一家三口的日子

by kanesilver



Series: 【立克ABO】 [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 趙立安眨眨眼睛，本來被睡意占據而昏昏欲睡的腦袋瞬間清醒了一點，他試探地問，「你...該不會是吃醋了吧？」「對啊，不行嗎。」Jack理所當然地回答，「你看你最近的生活重心全都放在寶寶上，我都被你忽略了。」「那可是你兒子誒——」趙立安驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「你怎麼這麼幼稚啊，竟然吃自己兒子的醋，哈哈哈哈逗死我了——」趙立安一開始還因為Jack乾脆的承認而感到吃驚，可說著說著他實在是忍不住而一把笑了出來，害怕吵醒寶寶的他只能把笑聲壓抑成氣音，卻在Jack的懷裡忍耐不住笑得四處亂扭。Jack一把鉗著他，嘴唇湊到趙立安耳邊，「我吃醋了。所以，補償我吧。」





	【立克】一家三口的日子

**Author's Note:**

> 延續立克ABO私設，OOC預警，只是想找個理由開車，繼續是沒腦不走心。
> 
> 打著溫馨的假像賣黃。

1

Jack和趙立安的孩子是一個白白胖胖的小男孩，肉嘟嘟的臉頰上透著可愛的嫩粉色，一雙墨黑色圓溜溜的大眼睛常充滿著好奇地四處亂轉，而嘴角在安靜的時候更是會微微地翹起，像是掛著一個惹人疼愛乖巧的微笑。

Jack一輩子都會記得孩子出生的時候。男性Omega生產的過程總是會辛苦一點，趙立安痛得很，痛得冷汗直流臉上一片蒼白，嘴唇更是被他咬破了皮，但他從頭到尾就沒有喊過一句疼，也沒有埋怨過半句。他只是用力地握緊了Jack的手，力度大得甚至讓Jack的手被掐出了幾塊瘀青，但Jack知道，就算他手上的傷再怎麼嚴重，也永遠比不上趙立安為了這個家而受到的苦。

他的心被疼惜的感情軟化得一塌糊塗，只能更用力地握住趙立安的手，一邊釋放出信息素幫他的小個子安定下來。

寶寶一出生後的哭喊聲簡直是震耳欲聾。Jack看著那個被包在毛巾裡小小一只還濕噠噠的小嬰兒，像對待一件易碎的無價寶一樣小心翼翼地把他抱在了懷裡，他把寶寶抱給趙立安看，那人憐愛地摸了摸寶寶的頭，然後就已經是一副累得幾乎要昏倒的樣子倒在床上。

孩子被護士抱出去了，Jack把早已累癱了的趙立安一把摟在懷裡，一遍又一遍地親吻著他，虔誠地，溫柔地。

真是糟糕，Jack在心裡想道，他好像已經有二十多年沒這麼想哭過了。

 

2

新手爸爸上任難免會是一頓雞飛狗跳。

趙立安的假期放得不算長，偵三隊長期人手不足的狀況讓他很快就受到警局高層的召喚，反倒是工作時間比較彈性的Jack，這段時間一直在家裡擔任起了家庭主夫和奶爸的角色。

家裡有一堆他自己買回來關於育兒教學的書，他曾經以為他跟這種家庭親子之類的溫馨話題會是永遠的沾不上邊，但誰又會想到，當初那個只是每天追求著刺激和危險的殺手，現在竟然會成為了一個孩子的爸爸。

剛開始的育兒生活簡直是狼狽不堪。

Jack懂得怎麼炮制一頓色香味俱全的大餐給趙立安，卻不代表他會沖奶給一個初生的嬰兒，也不代表他知道要如何跟小孩子換尿布。趙立安常常按捺不住笑話他，說他看上去帥氣聰明又是一副完美好男人的形像，怎麼幹起這種事來反差就這麼大。Jack不置可否地聳了聳肩，然後親了他家小個子一下，笑說，「也無所謂啊，反正我這麼不像樣的樣子只有你一個人看到而已。」

誰叫我是第一次啊，第一次當爸爸，第一次跟別人組織家庭…

第一次那麼想要跟一個人一起度過餘生。

他想，他已經把人生中很多個第一次都交給趙立安了。

 

3

但不得不說，在帶孩子方面趙立安還真是比Jack更加的有天賦，或許是Omega的天性使然，趙立安總是可以在寶寶哭的時候第一時間找到原因。他溫柔地抱起孩子，一邊釋放出安撫性的信息素一邊輕輕地哼著搖籃曲，小男孩很快就停止了哭聲，一雙淚汪汪的眼睛緊緊盯著他的Omega父親，看著看著就咯咯咯地笑了出來。

初生寶寶在夜裡睡不安穩，連帶著他的兩位爸爸最近也睡不到一頓好覺。

有時候在半夜裡，小寶寶小小的一聲呀就足夠讓Jack和趙立安從夢中驚醒。平常的趙立安是嗜睡如命的，每次Jack叫他起床他能耍賴就耍賴，能撒嬌就撒嬌，可在孩子面前他卻是徹底地戒掉了這種習慣，甚至對孩子的反應更敏感，每一回都比Jack更早的醒來。他惺忪著睡眼想往床邊的嬰兒床挪動，迷迷糊糊地被被子絆到還不小心滾了下床，Jack馬上把他扶起，示意趙立安快點回到床上睡覺，換他來照顧寶寶，然而那人卻只是搖了搖頭，啞著聲音對他說，「沒關系，我來就好，Omega的氣味更能讓寶寶冷靜下來嘛。」

這樣的趙立安更是讓Jack感到心疼。

明明在他眼裡，趙立安自己也是一個愛撒嬌，需要被疼愛的小孩子啊，現在卻這麼成熟又獨立地肩負起了照顧一個生命的責任。

明明他可以再多依賴自己一點的。

他只能在早上趙立安要出門上班的時候，送上一個比以前更加熱烈纏人的早安吻，但親吻被打斷的頻率也太高了——Jack看著急忙推開他然後跑到寶寶旁邊，留下了一堆信息素更強烈的物品再匆忙離開的趙立安，悄悄地嘆了一口氣。

明明是我應該要讓他再多依賴自己一點的。

 

4

又一次被寶寶的哭聲吵醒。

可能是做了惡夢吧，寶寶這一次哭得聲嘶力竭，一雙小手更是緊緊地抓住了趙立安胸前的衣服不放，睡衣被眼淚鼻涕弄得濕噠噠一片。趙立安輕聲地哄著，用他溫和的奶香味包圍著寶寶，而當哭聲停止，孩子重新甜甜睡去的時候，那已經是十五分鐘之後的事了。

趙立安甩甩有點麻的手臂，在確認寶寶真的睡著之後就馬上回到了溫暖的被窩。

可他的後腦勺才剛剛碰到枕頭，身旁的人那一雙健壯的手臂就緊緊地摟了過來。

趙立安小小的掙扎了一下，小聲地問，「Jack，怎麼了？」

Jack不說話，只是把圈著小個子的手更用力地收緊。

「到底怎麼了嘛。」很想趕快回到睡夢中的趙立安聲音軟軟糯糯，語氣卻不禁帶著些催促，「明天還要上班欸，我要睡了啦。」

「明天請假吧。」一直沉默著的Jack終於開口，他刻意地壓低聲音，讓人不太聽得出感情。

「嗯？為什麼？」

「陪陪我吧，你最近都只顧著孩子。」

趙立安眨眨眼睛，本來被睡意占據而昏昏欲睡的腦袋瞬間清醒了一點，他試探地問，「你...該不會是吃醋了吧？」

「對啊，不行嗎。」Jack理所當然地回答，「你看你最近的生活重心全都放在寶寶上，我都被你忽略了。」

「那可是你兒子誒——」趙立安驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「你怎麼這麼幼稚啊，竟然吃自己兒子的醋，哈哈哈哈逗死我了——」趙立安一開始還因為Jack乾脆的承認而感到吃驚，可說著說著他實在是忍不住而一把笑了出來，害怕吵醒寶寶的他只能把笑聲壓抑成氣音，卻在Jack的懷裡忍耐不住笑得四處亂扭。

Jack一把鉗著他，嘴唇湊到趙立安耳邊，「我吃醋了。所以，補償我吧。」

 

5

其實他真的是吃醋嗎？

可能有一點吧。

但Jack覺得，那種盤踞著他心臟又酸又澀的情感，比起嫉妒這一類型的詞，不甘心或許要准確一點。

他心疼趙立安在孩子出生後肉眼可見的瘦了下來，明明在懷孕期間好不容易養胖了一點，現在卻毫不留情地打回原形，甚至比那時候更加的憔悴了。孩子天生就對作為Omega一方的父母更加依賴，這是生物性上的定律，也是Jack討厭卻不能改變的事實。就算他再努力地依照著育兒書籍上的步驟去做，安撫寶寶的效果可能還不及趙立安隨意地散發出信息素的反應來得好。

Jack是真的覺得不甘心。

他不喜歡這種只能眼睜睜看著心愛的人越來越累，而他卻無能為力的感覺。就算趙立安真的覺得他幼稚也沒關系，他只是想讓最近累積了很多疲勞的趙立安能舒舒服服地睡一個好覺而已。

作為一個Alpha，他清楚知道他要如何做才可以取悅他的Omega。

而在他拉下趙立安的褲子，把那人的性器一把含在嘴裡的時候，趙立安驚訝得差一點叫了出聲。但他很快就意識到寶寶還在旁邊睡覺，馬上又忍住了聲音。

當Jack看到趙立安那雙在黑夜裡因濕潤而越發明亮的眸子，和那因為想要忍住呻吟而委屈地咬著的嘴唇時——好吧，他承認，除了想要疼愛趙立安的意圖以外，他的確是有那麼一點惡趣味的。

 

6

敏感的器官被包裹在又濕又熱的口腔內，一下子的刺激讓趙立安禁不住想要叫出來，可害怕吵醒寶寶的念頭又讓他在一瞬間咬住了嘴唇，把那聲呻吟封在了嘴裡。

他全然沒想到Jack竟然會做出這樣的舉動，他難耐地扭動著腰，雙腿胡亂地蹭著，一時之間，他也分不清楚自己到底是在推開Jack，還是正在邀請著他。

Jack的手穩穩按在了他的大腿上，禁錮著他的動作，無視趙立安的扭動並把那勃起的物什含得更深。Jack這一下深喉讓趙立安弓起了腰，情不自禁地把性器更深地往Jack的嘴巴裡送。Alpha用雙唇吸吮著柱身，舌頭富有技巧地逗弄著他的鈴口，酥麻的快感直衝腦門，趙立安覺得原本就已經很柔軟的大床此刻更是變成了一坨棉花糖，讓他輕飄飄地飄浮在雲端。

一聲嬌婉的悶哼不小心從唇邊溢出，趙立安一個挺腰也就在Jack的嘴裡泄了出來。

他在黑暗中模糊看到Jack把他的精液全都吞了下去，然後湊上來用舌頭纏住了他的。緊貼的雙唇充滿著他剛才洩出來的東西的味道，趙立安說不上喜歡，但混在其中男人濃烈的松木香味卻讓他順從地張開了嘴巴，任由Jack靈活的在他嘴裡肆意地攻略城池，交換著彼此的津液。

趙立安艱難地在深吻中小聲地念道，聲音聽上去斷斷續續又黏黏糊糊的，活像一只委屈巴巴的小奶貓，「寶寶還在睡覺，不如…不如我們就做到這裡吧…」

「噓——」Jack做了一個噤聲的手勢，低沉卻強勢的話語帶著滾燙的氣息送到趙立安耳裡，「不用擔心，交給我吧。」

 

7

這算哪門子的交給他啊？

趙立安有好幾個瞬間都想罵出聲。他不知道Jack是真的那麼「體貼」，還是根本就是故意的——那人為了不制造出多餘的聲音，所有動作都變得又安靜又慢吞吞，他的情欲早就被剛才的逗弄挑起，可Jack卻偏偏還在磨磨蹭蹭的，像隔靴搔癢一樣讓他渾身難受。

他的腿纏上了Jack的腰，用大腿小心翼翼地摩挲著，聲音弱弱的，「你快一點啦…」

趙立安偷偷往寶寶的方向瞄了一眼，想要確認一下孩子的狀況，但下一秒Jack的動作又瞬間把他的魂魄都拋到九霄雲外。Jack溫暖的手指混雜著冰涼的潤滑劑探入了趙立安的身體，處於安靜的夜晚令趙立安的其他感官都被放得最大，他清晰地感覺得到那涼涼的液體滲入了自己的後穴後再溢了出來，在他的屁股和大腿根部上流過了幾道濕漉漉的水痕，而帶著Jack體溫的手指更是帶給了他如電流一般酥麻的刺激，他能感覺得到那人修長的手指是怎樣撐開了自己的甬道，然後推進了身體，他還感覺得到那人正在用指尖刮著他的內壁，撫弄他甬道內的皺褶——然而那人的愛撫就是這麼溫柔而緩慢，他像是被羽毛拂過，但體內深處的渴求卻始終得不到回應。

「可以了啦…快點…快點進來…」趙立安快要忍受不住了。不能喊出聲，身體又得不到滿足，趙立安的理智幾乎都要被燒光了。

在被欲望熏得一片朦朧的視線之中，他只看到Jack勾起嘴角笑了一下，對他低聲道，「親愛的，你真猴急啊。寶寶還在旁邊睡覺呢，你就這麼想要？」

然後，松木的香氣如海嘯一般襲來，把趙立安淹沒了。

嗚！壞Jack，這人果然是故意的！

 

8

在Jack的性器進入自己體內時，趙立安為了忍住那道溢到唇邊的吟叫而一下咬住了自己的手背。

寶寶還在嬰兒床上睡覺，而他卻在幾步之外的床上含住了Jack的陰莖，這樣的事實讓他感到羞恥難耐。他咬得手背上留下了幾個密密麻麻的牙印，淚水更是取代了無法發出的聲音而布滿了整張小臉。

Jack心疼趙立安咬得手背滿是齒痕，於是一把拉起他的上半身摟在了懷裡。趙立安的姿勢從躺著變成了坐在Jack身上，而這樣的體位也讓那人埋在體內的欲望從下往上深深地把趙立安貫穿。

趙立安被狠狠地戳刺著體內敏感的深處，一個發勁也咬在了Jack的肩膀上。

Jack想像著明天應該就會出現在肩上的暗紅色咬痕，倒也覺得樂得其成。他撫摸著趙立安光裸的背安撫他，一邊開始他下身緩緩的抽插——他還是有意識到他們現在要小心一點，不要吵醒寶寶的，所以他抽插的動作也是放慢了速度，每次退出半根後再慢慢向內推進，每一次都會比上一次的插入埋得更深，在裡面的那一點上輾壓流連著。趙立安像是舍不得Jack的離開似的，每一回那人退出去時後穴都會絞著Jack的欲望，發出依依不舍的留戀。而在幾次來回的操干後，趙立安軟成了一灘水，無力地倒在了Jack的懷裡，只能被動地承受著那人的疼愛。

或許是聲音被憋著發不出來的關系，趙立安的眼淚這一次流得特別凶，淚水把Jack的肩膀都濕了個透。他的嗚咽和哼叫全都悶在了唇邊，也不知道是無意識的撒嬌還是故意的泄憤，他在Jack的肩膀上留下了一個又一個綿密的牙印。

「嗚...唔——」一道屬於小嬰兒特有的奶音突然響起。本來還在欲海裡浮沉的兩人瞬間停下了動作，而趙立安在聽到寶寶聲音的一瞬更是緊張得渾身一僵，不自禁地就夾緊了身體，讓Jack也不禁倒抽了一口氣。

在那一聲短暫的聲音過後，寶寶就再也沒有發出其他動靜了，看樣子，那只是寶寶於睡夢中無意識發出的聲音而已。

Jack很快就回過神來，他看著懷裡像抱著浮木一樣死死巴著他的趙立安，有點忍不住笑容，「小個子，緊張嗎？夾我夾那麼緊。」說完還惡劣地在他體內頂了一下。

原本身體還僵著的趙立安倏地又軟下了腰，他瞪了Jack一眼，軟軟地控訴道，「嚇死我了啦...都是你...都說不要了嘛….」

「嗯？不要？」Jack重新恢復了抽插的力度，「你這裡可不是這樣講的喔。」

「嗚...你、你不要這麼快...」趙立安被他頂得一顫一顫的，一顆顆淚珠又再一次的滾了下來，「要...要是寶寶醒來怎麼辦啊...」

「對啊，所以你可要小聲一點嘍，噓——」

「嗚、嗚唔...混、混蛋...太快了啦...」

 

9

性愛過後的房間充滿著溫暖潮熱的氣息，Jack把窗戶推開換氣，可那股松木混合著牛奶的甜膩味道卻依然久久不散。

趙立安和寶寶還在安靜地睡著——這才是他們一家三口的常態，Jack永遠都是最早醒來的那個人。

他下樓把大人小孩的早餐都准備好，而當他回到睡房時，陽光就已經曬進來了。床上的趙立安似乎是覺得刺眼，哼哼唧唧著翻了個身，然後就把被子一把蒙在了頭上躲了起來。

果然他的小個子還是喜歡撒嬌的。

Jack輕輕地笑笑，坐到床的另一邊替趙立安阻擋著陽光。他在這個視線裡只能看到趙立安露在被窩外的幾撮頭發，看上去短短刺刺的，他突然就想伸出手揉一揉。

正如寶寶對Omega天生的依賴，Omega對標記自己的Alpha信息素味道的依戀也是深入血肉的。趙立安似乎就是在睡夢中感受到了那股靠近他的松木味，昨天晚上被信息素完全地浸潤著的他現在只是遵從著本能——他在床上摟著被子滾了一圈，咕嚕嚕地就滾到了Jack的懷抱裡。

Jack想，他終於可以看到小個子這麼安心地熟睡的樣子了。

本來是打算上來叫醒他們吃早餐的，現在還是算了吧。Jack看著縮在他懷裡安心睡著的趙立安，和在嬰兒床上睡得安穩的小寶寶，心裡滿溢著暖暖的情感。

他曾經以為他永遠都不會有一個家，也不需要有。

但趙立安出現了，還送給了他一個流著他血液的孩子。趙立安給了他人生的目標，給了他流浪的歸處，給了他生活的期盼。 趙立安給了他所有的一切。

Jack伸手摸了摸寶寶的頭，又親了趙立安的額頭一下。謝謝，他在心裡暗道，謝謝你們，我的大寶寶和小寶寶。

 

END


End file.
